Wilbur Onesies
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Meet the Robinsons. Just some snippits. A montage of little stories if you will. All about Wilbur. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are just some short snippits. I hope you enjoy them! I'll be updating my other story soon too, I'm just waiting for my beta reader. Have fun!  
**

**Wilbur Onesies**

**Wilbur and the Soap Monster**

Franny was busy trying to get a very squirmy toddler into the tub. "I don't wanna bath!" Wilbur shouted, "The monsters in there!" He wriggled out of her grasp and tried to take off.

"There are no monsters in the tub!" Franny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Daddy!" Wilbur shouted, "Mommy's trying to kill me!"

"Stop being so dramatic son!" Cornelius' voice echoed through the hall.

"Thanks for all your help dear!" Franny shouted back.

Wilbur continued to struggle against his mother, "No bath!" He broke free again and Franny stood up to chase him, only she lost her footing and fell into a tub full of bubbly water. "WILBUR!"

A few seconds later, Wilbur went running back past the bathroom, followed by Cornelius who stopped when he saw the problem. He walked up to the tub and tried not to laugh, "I guess he got you."

"Jerk." She grinned as she splashed a very large amount of water on her husband.

* * *

**Wilbur and the Hair Gel**

Wilbur sat on the toilet and watched as Franny did her hair. "Mommy, why do you spend all that time on your hair?"

"So I can look pretty for your daddy."

Cornelius walked in a few minutes later, borrowed some gel and started doing his hair. "Why does daddy put gel in his hair?"

"He thinks it makes him sexy." Franny laughed. Cornelius shot her a look and grinned. "All done. Come on kiddo." She picked up Wilbur and took him out into the living room.

A few minutes later, she noticed her son was very quiet. She stepped into the living room and saw that he wasn't in there. "Wilbur?" She called, becoming even more worried as he didn't answer.

"Franny!" Cornelius shouted.

Franny ran towards the shout and wound up back in the bathroom. A very satisfied Wilbur had used up all the gel in the bottle and his hair was sticking up in all sorts of different directions. "Look mommy! I'm sexy!"

* * *

**Wilbur and the Girl**

Cornelius made sure his son had everything he needed for his first day in kindergarten. "Remember your mom's going to pick you up," he said, "you have to be good and play nice with the other kids."

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna go to school dad."

"It's kindergarten," he laughed, "Come on, it'll be fun. They have snack time and nap time and all sorts of fun things to play with."

"Whatever."

Cornelius shook his head as one of the teachers opened the gates to the playground. He practically had to drag Wilbur inside. "You'll be fine, trust me!"

Not long after Wilbur had been inside the gate, a pretty little red-headed girl came up to him, "Hi!" She giggled, "I'm Chrissy. You're cute. Wanna be my friend?"

"Ew gross!" Wilbur shouted. He sent a quick kick to her shin and ran off, "Girls have cooties!"

Chrissy started wailing as Cornelius ran after his son. Once he caught up to him, he grabbed him by the arm, "You can't do that!"

"She's gross!"

"She's a cute kid. You guys can be friends."

"Daaaaaaad," Wilbur whined, "She's a giiiiiirl! Yuck!"

* * *

**Wilbur and the Time Machine**

"Wow dad! You finished it!" Wilbur walked around the shiny red vehicle, "And it works?"

"Of course it works. Just got done testing it out." Cornelius beamed at his latest creation.

"Can I sit in it dad?" Wilbur begged, "Please?"

"I don't see how that could harm anything." Cornelius shrugged, "Come on, we'll even take it for a test drive."

"Wow!" Wilbur watched as the machine opened and right away he hopped into the driver seat.

"Be careful now," his father warned, "I don't think it's exactly legal for you to be driving." He closed everything up and turned the machine on.

"We're on private property." Wilbur informed his dad.

"Okay," Cornelius laughed nervously, "How about once around the house?"

"Sure!"

Cornelius showed Wilbur how to take off and within seconds, they were airborne. "This is so neat!" Wilbur exclaimed. As much fun as the kid was having, he wasn't a very good driver.

"Wilbur Robinson clears for takeoff!" Wilbur started making jet noises, "We have the enemy on radar!" Gun noises followed, "Switching to missiles!"

"Wilbur!" Cornelius was not only getting nervous, he was getting sick.

"Boom!" Forgetting he wasn't supposed to play with the buttons, he slammed his fist on one.

"Wilbur!"

A few seconds later, they were in what seemed to be a jungle. "Sorry," Wilbur frowned, "Where are we?"

Cornelius pulled his son out of the driver's seat and took over, "Jurassic park." Wilbur looked out the window to see that they were being followed by a pterodactyl.

"AHHHHHHH!" Wilbur screamed, "Dad! Go faster!"

"I'm trying!"

Wilbur tried distracting himself by looking around. "Oh look!" He commented, "A butterfly!" He watched as the butterfly became road kill on the windshield, "AHHHHHHHH! A dead butterfly!"

A few seconds later, they had zipped back to their own time where Cornelius parked the time machine back in the garage. "No more of that."

Franny walked in to see what all the commotion was about. "What have you guys been up to?" She laughed. She spied the butterfly on the windshield. "Is that a real butterfly? I hear they went extinct back in prehistoric times."

Wilbur and Cornelius both shot worried looks at each other. "Oops."

* * *

**Wilbur and the Army**

Wilbur knew it was coming. Graduation was over a few minutes before and his family was coming to congratulate him and dote over him. His father was the first to reach him. "So," he smiled, "I know you haven't picked a college yet, but it's not too late."

Wilbur sighed, but then grinned, "Well, I wasn't really thinking about college. I actually joined the Army instead."

"What?" Cornelius looked as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"What's wrong?" Franny ran up to her son, "What happened to your father?"

"Oh," Wilbur shrugged, "I just told him that I joined the Army."

"You did _what?_" She glared at her son, "What were you thinking?" Then she started to cry, "My poor baby! You can't handle the Army!"

Wilbur started laughing, "Ha! I got you good!"

"What?" She dried her eyes and started glaring again, "You mind running that by me again?"

"I was kidding mom." He laughed some more, "Come on, do you really think I'd join the army?"

"You have about two seconds left to live." She crossed her arms.

"You can't kill him Franny." Cornelius sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I am!"

Wilbur saw a fire in his dad's eyes that he'd never seen before. "Um, love you guys?" He figured he wasn't getting his two second head start, so he took off running with Cornelius chasing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a 200 word onesie. More are on the way, but everyone seemed to like the first ones, so I figured I'd post this one while I worked on other stories (which will be updated by friday I swear!) **

**More Wilbur Onesies**

**Wilbur and Karate**

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!" Wilbur karate chopped through the air, which had obviously offended him in some way.

"Keep it down a little Wilbur," Franny warned the four year old, "daddy's had a rough day and needs to relax."

Wilbur looked at his father, who had developed an immunity to caffeine about a week prior. "You're really tired aren't ya daddy?"

"Yes." Cornelius smiled.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure no one bothers you!" Wilbur struck a pose, "I'm a ninja! I have super fast reflexes! No one gets past me!"

"Maybe I'd better just go to bed," Cornelius whispered to Franny as he stood up as quietly as possible.

Noting the movement, Wilbur did a swift spinning kick. At that instant, Cornelius let out a painful yelp and hit the ground.

"Oops!" Wilbur sat next to him, "Sorry daddy."

"It's okay." Cornelius strained as he tried not to start crying.

"Did I hit you in the no-no spot?"

"Yes son." He muttered, "You hit me in the no-no spot. Call 9-1-1."

"Are you gonna cry?" Wilbur whispered.

"No."

"Do you need help getting up?" Franny laughed.

"No." Cornelius shut his eyes, "I think I'll just stay here for awhile."


End file.
